An Illusionist's Revenge and a Wolf's Rage
by Pineapplelove69
Summary: Mukuro wants to take revenge on the mafia world and he begins with Sawada Tsunayoshi...Little did he know a pair of silver blue eyes were staring at him with rage...rage for a certain illusionist.


So I was watching random stuff on youtube the day before yesterday and I came across a certain video. You know, those funny vids where very (very) bored people find interesting parts in episodes and make it into a sex scene? Well that's what I watched (hey, I was bored okay!) When I watched this, I literally had an apiphany attack! Really, even I couldn't understand the words coming out of my mouth! *laughs* Anyways, please enjoy the yaoiness!

**May the Yaoi god smile upon you~!**

-

**Vocab:**

Yamero(spelled right?) - Stop

Iie - No

Tu sono mio - You are mine

-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn blah blah blah! *weeps in dark corner Tamaki-sempai style*

-

**An Illusionist's Revenge and a Wolf's Rage**

-

-

"Argh…" groaned the small brunette in pain when a pair of powerful hands gripped tightly on his now reddening wrists.

"Kufufu…that softness is what's going to kill you, dear Vongola" purred the illusionist softly in the Vongola's ear like a phantom.

"Mu-Mukuro…you-ah!" he was cut off by the death grip's hold now twisting his hands painfully.

Tsuna had let his guard down after he, supposedly, defeated the vendicare's once captive criminal. Tsunayoshi wasn't the type to finish off his enemies, but instead felt sorry for the poor teen lying on the floor saying he would rather face death than be held captured by the mafia. The brunette had decided to let the illusionist live, but now his own life was resting on the line by the same person he spared…

Mukuro Rokudo

"Oh?" cued the blue haired teen in Tuna's neck, warm breath caressing the creamy smooth skin earning a slight shiver in the process. "I know that your odd abilities stem from the flames in your hands."

Tsuna's brilliant orange glazed eyes glared at the man behind him then widened from the shock of something warm and tender slither on his lobe.

"If I can take hold of your hands…" Mukuro nipped at the fleshy skin, a slight gasp escaped from the brunette. "Then you are nothing to fear."

All his friends were unconscious, blood pooling beside their battered forms, after their possession of the said illusionist. Even if the boy tried to call out to them he wouldn't receive any reply from his family. Even his tutor, Reborn, had disappeared. Damnit! He's never there when Tsuna needs him the most!

Tsuna struggled to free himself from the iron vice grip, trying to pull at least one of his hands away to counter the fellow. It was then the Vongola's eyes widened once more when a leather material wrapped it self around his throbbing wrists. He slightly grunted from the pain of being slammed into the cracking wooden ground below with a loud bang, his chin beginning to sting from the hit.

"Did that hurt, Tsunayoshi-kun?" mocked the teen as his foot was driven into the side of the boy, laughing as the sound of groaning pain rung in his ears like a sweet melody. "Kufufu don't worry my sweet Tsunayoshi-kun, soon you won't be feeling anything at all."

Mukuro could feel a smirk cut across his face when the brilliant Dying Will flame evaporated into a small puff of smoke. The two sunset brimming eyes returned to their usual sweet caramel color. His voice had also returned from brave and defiant to small and terrified. Though the illusionist would admit he liked the new Tsunayoshi better, somehow this frightened creature, shivering pathetically on the floor, stirred something within the blue haired teen's belly…like some sort of flame beginning to ignite.

"Mukuro…Ya-Yamero!" whimpered the small brunette to Mukuro. Mukuro could only smirk wider at the pleading to be let go even with looking as tasty as he did.

Eyes began tracing Tsunayoshi's tiny form with nothing but lust; the teen licked his lips as if staring at a piece of chocolate he desired to savor.

Tsunayoshi was trembling like a defenseless rabbit cornered by a hungry predator. The shirt of the boy was triumph fully showing delectable creamy skin underneath from its shadows just begging to be touched by greedy hands. His large caramel orbs were overflowing with hot tears that streaked down his smooth porcelain face to drip to the dirty floor. Plump rose colored, somewhat bruised, lips whimpered lowly and tried its futile attempts to muffle them. Mukuro's tongue brazed over his own lustfully once more. Such a catch shouldn't go to waste now, correct?

"You look so delicious, little Decimo," purred Mukuro as he now hovered over Tsuna, mismatched eyes screamed nothing but want for the boy's body withering underneath his touch. "Maybe I should have a taste before eating you up."

"E-Eh? What're yo-" Poor Tsunayoshi couldn't even finish his sentence as he was flipped over to lie on his back. A ghost like hand was placed on his naked stomach causing the brunette to jump. Before he could ask what the teen was doing, he was silenced with a pair of bruising lips molding over his own. The young Jyuudaime lied there frozen until something wet licked his reddening plump flesh. Tsunayoshi, finally coming back to his senses, struggled against the stronger boy, earning a throaty moan from Mukuro when Tsuna accidentally brushed his leg against his burning groins.

"Ya-Yamero…! Mukuro! Do-" silenced once more by the same lips, a velvety tongue pleaded for entry from the brunette who firmly denied. Annoyed by this, a gloved hand slithered under the cloth, nimble fingers brushed against a sensitive bud. "Mnph!" gasped Tsuna; the illusionist took the chance to enter his unsuspecting mouth, loving the sweet yet coppery taste as it began marking its territory anywhere it could reach. Straining to breath (this being his first time) separated to gulp in air for his suffocating lungs, but only succeeded for a second as he was forced for round two.

"Mn…Sto…nnnmph…Mu…hah"

His head was beginning to spin from lack of oxygen. Finally after a few minutes, Mukuro separated to nip up and down boy's slender neck. Tsuna panted for air with his swollen lips; a dust of red coloring his cheeks.

"Stop it! Please…M-Mukuro!" screamed the boy, his pleas going unheard.

Once he fully regained his breath, Tsunayoshi once more began to struggle; even if it was futile Tsuna would go down with a fight. Getting frustrated by the flailing, he pinned the brunette's legs with his, a gloved hand covered the Vongola's mouth, slamming his head back to the ground.

"Just shut the fuck up and enjoy" He leaned in to an ear before whispering to him: "As I eat you inside out."

A trident formed within his hand, chuckling cruelly at the terrified eyes of the small brunette. Ripping the cloth restraining the illusionist from getting to the untouched flesh, careful not to cut the delicate skin…for now, he smirked at the tantalizing meal he was about to devour. Wasting no time, he let his mouth taste the Vongola Tenth, teeth nipping at random parts of the neck and shoulder. Tsuna, still having a large hand to muffle his words, restrained the persistent moans wishing to be let free and into the blue haired teen's ears. Not having any of that, two leather covered fingers forced themselves into the wet mouth and forcefully pried it open.

"We wouldn't want to let those sweet moans going to waste. Now…" A slick tongue circled around the erect nipple making Tsunayoshi arch his back in response. "Let me hear you scream." With that said, Mukuro bit hard at pink bud, warm blood oozing into his lapping mouth.

"AAAAHHH!!!" Tilting his head back, an ear piercing scream came from the boy, fresh tears streaming down his wide bloodshot eyes.

Mukuro smirked as he continued to lap away the blood earning small whimpers from the crying boy beneath him. His free hand slid down to rest on the buckle of Tsuna's pants. Seeing this, Tsuna tried to plead the teen to stop until a third finger was inserted into wet cavern.

"Now, now Tsunayoshi-kun…we don't want those sweet vocals going dry before we get to the grand finale, ne" huskily purred the teen into the brunette's supple skin before making quick work of the belt and zipper. With one powerful tug, the pants and boxers were pulled down to his knees. A gasp left the terrified boy when cold air made contact with his arousal. Slender fingers found themselves around the flushing skin and trailed ghost like touches up and down its length.

"Mn…nn…no" struggled to say as he was being oh so slowly pumped by his enemy; pulling at the restraints now cutting into his wrists.

Mukuro chuckled as the whimpers were slowly being turned to moans. Nipping and sucking at the tender neck at the same time as he now began pumping him harder and faster was bringing the shivering brunette to the edge. A few more powerful pumps and the Vongola threw his head back in an erogenous shriek as the orgasm hit him straight on, cumming into the mismatched eyed teen's awaiting hand. Slowly bringing the cum tainted glove to his pale smirking lips, Mukuro's scarlet tongue started lapping the white cream from his palm with greed, a low hoarse moan leaving his mouth. Tsunayoshi could only watch with tear glazed eyes as his captivator continued to taste his innocence. Unable to continue watching anymore, Tsuna was about to turn away until the hand that was in his mouth gripped his jaw painfully, pulling him to stare once again to the devil's sadistic smile. With one last lick he turned to boy, chuckling that sinister laugh which sounded so eerie to one's ears.

"Kufufu…Come now, dear Tsunayoshi-kun. Don't think this is all" A small klink and shuffle of clothes was heard by the brunette. Caramel eyes widened in terror when his sights met with Mukuro's throbbing erection. "Because we are just barely getting to the good part."

"…I-Iie don't…!" bruised lips protested as Mukuro, already having ripped away the pants from the rest of his legs, began forcefully separating his prey, aligning his weeping member near the perking entrance. "Please don't Mukuro! I'm begging you!" Trying futile attempts to at least kick the man away, but failed to do so when two powerful hands clamped down onto his ankle's, spreading the Vongola's legs apart widely.

In one faller swoop, he entered the poor boy without concern. Said boy only screamed a pain filled screech as he was being torn in two; blood began dripping to the hard wooden floor.

Thrusting into the Decimo's core like a mad man, Tsuna was forced to use his own scarlet blood as lubrication for the sullen act. All his cries for help were heard by death ears as his friends all lay unconscious, unaware of the vulgar act happening to their precious boss right in front of them. All seemed lost for the poor brunette as he was currently being pounded mercilessly into floorboards by the illusionist.

Mukuro began attacking Tsunayoshi's mistreated neck; sinking his teeth into the fragile skin all the while the young boss continued his pain filled cries with each ram.

"Aaah! No! Haaah ah!! It hurts!" cried the chocolate mussed haired boy as the thrusts were growing deeper and stronger with each passing second.

"Yes, keep screaming in pain. It arouses me even more, my _dear_ Vongola" cued the teen as he claimed Tsuna's lips, his tongue easily entering the open mouth. A hand came to pump the lad's neglected length causing the young boss's head to toss left and right in involuntary pleasure; the pain now numbing itself slowly.

After what seemed hours of torture and pain, Tsunayoshi collapsed onto the blood and sweat stained floor, panting for air for his tiny tired lungs. Mukuro was panting as well, but regained his composure much quicker than other. Sliding out of the brunette's core with crimson cum fallowing behind, he once more formed a steal trident in his hand; the other had been called back. A cold solid touched the boy's flushed cheek, easily turning his head, as he was too exhausted to fight back anymore, to face the other's cruel smirk. A maniacal expression was reflecting in hurt tear glazed eyes.

"I had my fun breaking you, dear Vongola…but" Mukuro leaned in and gently kissed away a tear with fake kindness. "All good things must come to an _end_."

The illusionist raised his weapon, readying itself to slice at the tired Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna didn't care anymore. He only wished to be freed of this nightmare…to be freed of the darkness now shadowing his once pure heart.

A smirk played on the teen's pale lips as lost hope showed on the Vongola's face. A face so damn alluring in one's cruel hearted eyes.

Tsuna was now welcoming his fate with open arms. If dying was his only sanctuary he was given then he'd gladly let the kiss of death grace his lips.

The weapon was launched at the boy. Right when the trident's point was about to connect with flesh…

**CLAMP!**

Wide mismatched eyes stared blankly at the brunette who he too had his eyes wide as saucers. Something was clamping itself on Mukuro's neck. Slowly, the teen's eyes turned to stare at binding covered faces…

Vendicare

They had arrived right before Mukuro's trident had any chance of piercing the bruised skin of the Vongola Decimo.

"Kufufu…looks like my time's up" Mukuro whispered before he was dragged off of Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna knew he shouldn't have looked…He knew he should have just lied there and cried…but his eyes deceived him to stare at the illusionist's smirking face. The blue haired teen mouthed three words…three simple words that made tragic trembles of utter terror shake the poor brunette's abused body.

Tsunayoshi curled up into a small pathetic ball as he covered his weeping face with his now blood covered hands; the restraints had unwrapped themselves earlier between their act. Loud gasps of sobs were heard in the room as the three words continued to haunt him in his mind…

"…_Tu sono mio…"_

* * *

The boy never noticed a pair of silver blue eyes gazing at him with rage and hurt. He never knew he witnessed the untold scene…he never knew the ebony haired boy clenched his jaw tightly as he watched his most precious Tsunayoshi cry in uncontrollable pitiful cries as he was being brutally raped…or that he cursed him self for being so weak to protect the thing he to do in the first place…or…that he even silently swore at the sounds of broken sobs filling his ears that raven colored haired boy was going _kill_ a certain illusionist for ever defiling what is his.

"That fucking son of a bitch is going to be bitten…to _**death**_"

-

**.:End:.**

**-**

**Review~!!!**

**-**

**A/N:** This fic was taken off from episode 26. I can't remember if Nappo-chan was wearing gloves or not...though he does look smexy(er) with them on! I also felt very ackward writing this...It felt so wrong yet so right! As the saying goes: "The **_forbidden_** fruit **_always_** tatses the sweetest". Woot!


End file.
